2013.08.15 - Grilled Ham and Cheese
Leo shakes his head after leaving the Stark Expo, some of the shock still there after what he learned from Dick. To imagine that their studies are...much the same? He isn't sure how he feels about it still. He runs a hand through his wild blond hair and sighs loudly to himself, not paying too much attention to those around him. Fern was held up at the Anita Bella booth longer than she had wanted, and by the time she makes it back to the Wayne building there's no Leo in sight. Her usual smile has been replaced by a frown as she scans the crowd, but spies no head of blond hair that could belong to the young Luthor. Disappointed to have not kept her word, she decides to forgo the 'fair food' for tonight, and opts for walking to the farther subway station to work off the indulgences she's already had this week. Her pace is brisk as she heads out, but she keeps looking around at the people coming and going, just in case. Unexpectedly, her diligence is rewarded by actually finding her target! Smile returning, Fern dodges people to scoot her way over toward Leo, calling out as she approaches, "Leo!" When she reaches him she's just a bit out of breath from the dash, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't make it back like I said." Leo turns about when his named is called in confusion, and...surprise when he sees an out of breath Fern. "I really didn't think you would have the strength to break free of Tiffany's claws." He honestly just thought the girl jealous and wanted to ruin Fern's night! Then again, Leo doesn't have the habit of thinking the best of people. "You alright?" He was chased after...by a GIRL. Alright, just give him a few moments for that to sink in. Perhaps Fern's words confirm Leo's suspicion as she offers, "Yeah. It really wasn't anything she couldn't have handled on her own, she just panicked." Of course, Tiffany is 'just a hostess' at the restaurant and isn't used to waiting on people, so she does get flustered easily when she's at the Expo booth. "I went back to look for you, then decided to just head home when I didn't find you. But... I guess I did find you after all," she finishes with a grin. "I'll have to stop by at the Wayne building again this weekend and have a proper look around." A nod from Leo, and he is quiet for a moment before he says, "Why don't we get something to eat after all? We can go back into the Expo, or get something out here. Something nice, or something simple, I'm fine with whatever. Just...your choice?" He spoke too much, he wonders if his awkwardness was even picked up. He will mentally kick himself in a moment. Even if Fern noticed anything, she'd never let on, that would embarrass Leo. But, actually, she's more prone to attribute things to being tired than anyone feeling awkward around her. Why would they, she's just Fern. And, assuming that he's a bit tired out from all the people and gadgets, she nods down the street, "There's a little coffee shop down there that actually has really good sandwiches, if you feel up to it?" Still, she hastens to add, "If you're tired, though, we can always get together another time. I know it's been some pretty long days for people because of the Expo." She does understand tired, and that can be heard in her gentle tone. "Ah, no, I'm fine." Tired? Alright, it's official, Fern is just...strange. Interesting, but strange. Still, Leo then says, "Let's head to it." He is thoughtful for a bit more, "You need a ride home afterwards? You mentioned tired, so wondering if you were?" He's just curious, nothing suggestive in his tone this time around at least. Fern starts walking, in no real hurry, her hands wrapped around the strap of her bag in a light hold. Keenly aware of her neighborhood, and at least equipped with the knowledge that the Luthors likely don't lack for anything, she just shrugs, smiling. "I'm used to taking the subway home when I'm tired, so it's no big deal. Thank you for the offer, though." She falls quiet for a few steps, then ventures, "So you go to college?" He'd mentioned something about college friends when they were at the LexCorp video games. Leo seems to accept it, "Ya," he responds to your question. "Academy of Tomorrow." A very prestigious school that goes from pre-school (or kindergarden or something) to university levels. "I'm majoring in Communications and minoring in Criminal Justice. Talking some business classes on the side as well of course." And because he thinks it is expected of him, "What about you? Working full time, or school as well?" He really doesn't think Fern is that old to be 'out of college age'. "Academy of Tomorrow?" There's a soft hmmm as Fern briefly leafs through the files in her brain. "I don't think I've ever heard of it. That's a nice name though. Sounds like they're preparing their students for the future." She's never heard of a school that covers such a span of grades, but she's from a small town. Their schools were pretty basically public schools, elementary, middle and high school. "I came here to act," she responds to his line of inquiry, "And I work at Anita Bella to eat." There's a light humor to her words, but the truth of them is known to everyone trying to find their break. "Wait, seriously?" Alright, Leo can't help but laugh. "It's the most elite and prestigious school in New York City and likely much, much wider. It has grades from the little ones all the way to university." He shakes his head. "You...really don't know much about business or the elite do you?" And yet Hammer associates with her. Fern really is a strange one! Still, Leo does listen, "Act for love, Anita Bella's to live." He then hrms, "You getting opportunities to act right now?" He sounds mildly curious, as he moves to open the door for you at the cafe. Fern grins up at Leo at his shock, "I'm from a small town in Ohio. The business is corn and the elite would include the Produce Pageant Princess." She waits as he opens the door, then steps inside, looking back at him over her shoulder. "I'm waiting to hear back about an audition I was on a little over a week ago. A friend helped me set it up, it's for a tv show. Got my fingers crossed." Literally, as she holds up both hands, middle fingers crossed over index fingers. The smell of coffee is the first thing to greet them, dark and rich, and the place is small and cosy, a section with tables and chairs, and another more casual, a couple sofas near a cold fireplace. Leo actually motions toward one of the sofas, "How about a sofa?" He then nods, "Is the saying 'break a leg'?" He's trying at least, not overly usual for him. "I'd ask what tv show, but since I don't watch television...," he confesses, "...I'd likely miss the point," he smiles with a bit of an apologetic look to it. There's no protest to his choice, Fern likely would have suggested the more comfortable seating as well, and she brushes past him lightly, moving to claim a sofa for them, "Sounds good to me." A careless motion has her bag strap drawn up over her head, and she lets it down lightly onto the floor as she sits, tucking one leg under her. "That's the saying, and thank you. It's not a show I've seen a lot, but I've watched a few times. It's about ghosts and creatures and stuff," she supplies, "And pretty popular. It's called Supernatural." "Ah, and you are interested in zombies too. I am seeing a pattern here," Leo notes out loud. He moves to sit down beside you, legs slightly stretched out as he leans back casually. Still, he reaches out to flip up a menu to draw to him and glance over quickly. Basic fare, but sometimes that is a good thing. Eating a messy and beautiful meal would be distracting from the conversation. "Do you know the typical response time for auditions?" There's a soft laugh as Fern admits, "I've always been sort of into scary stuff." Which is probably why she's been through the things she's faced since coming to the city without losing it entirely. She leans to reach for a menu also, giving it a quick glance. She's been here before this week, so is already familiar with what they have to offer. "I had the grilled ham and cheese when I was here before, it was really good. They use a fancier cheese, and sourdough bread." She flops lightly back against the cushions, sighing softly. "Usually it's been about a week, so I'm trying not to get concerned. Instead I'm thinking that they're struggling with the decision and it's probably between me and someone like Megan Fox." She smirks with this, hardly really thinking that would be much of a decision to wrangle over. A chuckle at that, "That so? Well....I'm sure you are nicer and more entertaining." Leo then says, "And the grilled ham doesn't sound bad. I like sourdough." He never had it in his life, but he's going to very well like it now. He made his decision, and that's that. "I am sure you will get a call soon, and I'm sure you will either get the position or an offer to audition for something else." Leo gets another warm smile, and a sincere, "Thanks. I'm trying to stay optimistic." It's not always that easy, but it's her usual disposition anyway so not much of a stretch for her to accomplish. Fern twists to look around for one of the waitresses, absently laying her hand on Leo's arm for a moment as she catches the girl's eye, getting a nod that they've been seen and will be taken care of in a second. Fern grew up in what most would call a touchy feely family, not hesitant to hug and express affection, and she often lapses back into her ways without realizing it. Which could, and has, led to some odd looks from New Yorkers who seem to prefer their personal space and keep their hands to themselves. "So, are you off school for the summer?" Not that she would likely notice the slight stiffening of Leo's arm at the touch. He is definitely not used to random moments of even casual affection, except from his Father. "Ah...no, college already started up this month at the Academy." His blue eyes linger on Fern as he watches her twist about. If she had noticed, Fern would apologize profusely, but Leo manages to cover his discomfort well. She settles back again, relaxed but never quite sitting still. There's always a foot moving, a finger tapping, something going on. "Tell me about your classes?" she requests, half turning where she sits to face Leo more, giving him her attention fully. "Communications, like, you want to go into radio someday and be the next Howard Stern?" A chuckle at that, "Definitely not. It's mostly for public speaking, understanding how people and societies communicate with each other, and how best to communicate through speech, written word, and so on. It's useful in just about any medium, from business to public servant. It's my 'practical' major. My minor though is my passion I suppose you can call it. I'm concentrating my studies on the gap between superheroes and law enforcements, though I'm taking some basic classes this year. Even in the basic classes however, the Academy permits a lot more personalized studying and emphasis than any other university." Leo then ahs, "Didn't mean to dump all that information on you." Luckily, the waitress arrives however, the one motioned at earlier by Fern. "What can I get you two?" Fern's attention is apparent, she wasn't just asking as a blow-off question to have something to say, and her face shows her interest. She nods, showing her understanding of what his studying communications is actually about, and her brows lift as he mentions his minor. "What kind of gaps are there?" She's almost about to say that she knows some 'superheroes' but bites it back, not knowing how Leo would react to that. It's one thing to talk about that with a Warren Worthington, obviously a 'gifted' person himself, but Leo just looks 'normal' to Fern, like she herself is. She looks up with a bright smile to the waitress. "I'd like a grilled ham and cheese and a coffee, double sugar, double cream, please." "Ditto on the grilled ham and cheese, but coffee, black." As the waitress nods, eyes lingering on Leo for a moment, she heads off with the information jotted down. Leo turns his attention back to Fern, "For one, there is no super structure to superheroes, literally. No self-monitoring system to stop internal corruption, most superheroes aren't registered, and it isn't uncommon for the mentality of 'if I don't get caught, it's not illegal, especially if it serves the greater good'. Sure, they get more leeway than police and much of their illegal activities are looked away from as it gets information for convictions, but it doesn't make it ethical in the least. Law Enforcement is registered, have licenses to carry weapons, certificates as proof of training, and so on. I'm not saying that superheroes should be bound by all the same rules, but...seriously? The gap is glaringly obvious. The chances of successfully filing a complaint of brutality is next to impossible against a superhero, police wouldn't even know where to serve the papers most of the time." Leo pauses though as the coffee is brought over, Fern's coffee pale and his black as midnight. He takes a sip of his, "It's actually a fascinating study." He doesn't speak bad about law enforcement or superheroes, he...actually purposely sounds neutral in this. The hopeful actress is an observer of people, and Fern doesn't miss their waitress dwelling on Leo before she moves away. Not that she can blame her, the young Luthor is easy on the eyes, without a doubt, and gives an air of being cultured but kind of casual at the same time. In short, not someone Fern would imagine being interested in her as more than a diversion for a little while until someone fittingly gorgeous comes along. Her face sobers as she listens, and then there's a thoughtful narrowing of her eyes, almost a squint as she takes in what Leo says. "But," she interjects, "by their very nature, aren't the heroes just that... heroes? If someone isn't doing something wrong, would they be 'brutalized'? And if someone is doing wrong... well, don't they kinda get what they deserve?" Fern herself lives in something of a grey area with all this. "Sure, you can't just go doling out punishment for anything you feel is wrong, but in cases where it's clearly harmful to others or could be, isn't is justifiable?" she questions. There's no challenge to her words, she's not a confrontational person, but genuine curiosity as to how he views it. As her coffee is brought, her smile is back for the waitress with a soft, "Thank you." And she notes again as the server's eyes linger on her companion. "So are police and soldiers any less heroes? Why can't they go out when they see an injustice and just start beating someone with a night stick? Because there are protocols. They have to request that person to stop first, and if they don't, they must move to restrain them first, and then so on. Superheroes have no guidelines, no requirements, no 'lines' except what each individual draws. That would be like trusting some random John after meeting them in a dark alley, to watch your children." Leo sounds amused. He mmms, "Good coffee actually." But Leo then adds, "I believe superheroes serve a purpose, but having a governing system isn't a bad thing. It's a good support structure, permits more regulations, and makes it easier to find corruption and abuse of power. I'm very pro-registration obviously, but I am far from being anti-superhero. I just believe there should be a checks and balances, like the ones our country was founded on. Honestly, a serial killer could dress up as a superhero and likely be undiscovered for months to even years, because of so little monitoring of it," Leo states. "It's a scary thought. But I certainly never want to lose superheroes. They are important to society, and to the heart of the American people." Leo then wiggles eyebrows at Fern, "Agree or not, have I at least made my point clear?" There is a light humor about him, as he certainly isn't using this as a way to start an argument. There's another grin at the brow-wiggle and Fern nods, "You have. And I'm not sure that I disagree with you. But..." She pauses, looking for the right words to express her own thoughts. "I see the sense of checks and balances, because they protect people. But if someone is blatantly doing wrong, intending to hurt someone, I kinda think even the police should have more leniency in how they respond." Leaning forward, Fern reaches for her coffee from the small table before them, taking a sip before she goes on. "But I do see how there can be corruption just like in a police force. Still... I've been in some situations where I've been pretty glad that the heroes have been able to just step in and save my butt." Her words remain light also, more thoughtful and speculative than anything else. "I guess it's just one of those things that people will be able to debate forever, because there's really no black or white. The world is shades of grey." "The key is, finding that balance and bridging that gap," Leo confesses. "That...is something I want to do in my life-time. Not just throw a bandaid on it like the current registration optional system, but really get a good checks and balances system that is fair. Sure, not everyone will be happy with it, but something that can be said to be 'fair'." Another sip of the coffee. Leo mmmms, "We all have dreams," and a lopsided smile at those words is sent Fern's way. The waitress arrives again, dropping off little plates with the grilled sandwiches on them, along with some classy napkins. Fern regards Leo thoughtfully, nodding her head. He's clearly a lot more than just some rich kid with the world at his feet, and that lopsided smile is, actually, sort of endearing. It's not cocky and brash, but... normal. As she realizes that she may be looking long enough to be able to interpret it as staring, Fern's eyes dart away. Thankfully the arrival of the food provides a suitable diversion. It only takes her a moment to put the lightness back into her voice as she quips, "So, you're smart, you're handsome, you're loaded... is your girlfriend going to have my kneecaps broken for hanging out with you?" There's a gleam of humor in her eyes and a smile pulling at her lips as she leans and takes up one of the plates and napkins. The napkin gets draped across her lap, the plate resting atop it as she takes up half of the sandwich and takes a bite. Leo coughs a bit, but manages not to spit out any coffee. "Oh...no, I'd sort of need one currently, plus she likely would need mafia influences or to be sociopathic, neither of which would bode well for me." He chuckles at that, raising the plate with sandwich up before picking up the sandwich to take a bite of it. Alright, he likes sourdough bread and not just because he said he would. "Mmmm." But he then swallows. "Though thanks for the compliments. I aim to please. Now if you just add your application to the box for 'girlfriend', it be good as gold," joking a bit about the situation. There's a rueful cast to Fern's words, although they remain light, "I've done the girlfriend thing before. I don't think I'm very good at it." Once bitten, twice shy. But, there is a little glimmer of satisfaction in her eyes, at having caught him off guard. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that happens to often. "Besides, I'm going to be a huge star, and it would just be unfair of me to leave someone behind while I get dazzled by the bright lights of Hollywood." Now that is most definitely teasing, and she even makes herself giggle at the absurdity of the thought. Again she flops back into the sofa, resting her head back as she enjoys the sandwich, her arm lightly pressed to Leo's. "Do you like the park?" Because, why not toss out something else from left field? "Really? Me, never done the girlfriend thing. Maybe it's cause I'm a boy." That was...so very deep, wasn't it? Still, he smirks, "Isn't being a good significant other something that takes practice?" But he then drops the teasing, "Ah, I think I will not only be a star, but make history." He winks at Fern. "Think you can match me step by step?" He takes another bite of his sandwich, seeming to so very carefully consider your question as if it is more deeply profound than your first one. Raising the napkin, he pats his mouth to get rid of any crumbs. "Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure. I've never actually gone." He has flew over it at night, but never really gone to it. "You see, something about being the son of one of the richest men in the world, has had me live a very secluded and lonely life. I haven't experienced very many things." That lopsided smile is back. "Though I hope to meet someone who will become my dear, dear, friend and introduce me to all the new wonders of the world that I have missed out on." He doesn't sound serious really, right? The arm pressed lightly to his shifts, and Fern elbows Leo at his smart-assery, grinning. "Psht," she breathes out, "I'll not only match but be more than you bargained for. We'll make history together." While her attention was on her sandwich, she looks to Leo when he answers her question, eyes widened in surprise. "You've never been to the park? We have to fix that. Seriously. I know some great spots where you can just sit and listen to the water, and the squirrels will come down and play. I take peanuts, sometimes. And then there's the turtle pond. They'll listen to you all day long when you just need to hear things out loud to sort them out in your head." Her voice goes from disbelieving to musing as she relates the benefits of Central Park. "I go there just about every Sunday, when it's nice, and just explore. And, until you meet that dear, dear friend," she teases, "I'll be your tour guide." "Oh, so you are just going to be a temporary friend. Ah, loyalty is so overrated these days." A bit of a smirk from Leo then. "But I would be honored to be shown about your favorite spots at the park. It is something new to do, and I'm not against trying most anything once," winking at Fern. "Especially when you make it sound so lovely." But Leo then mmms, "Still, I like your first proposal more...making history together. Be nice to have a partner in crime." Leo chuckles once more before taking another bite of his sandwich. "Well, if you're nice enough I might stick around," Fern shoots back lightly, matching his joking measure for measure. "Mrrrph," she rumbles around a bite of her sandwich, swallowing to speak properly, "Maybe not crime. I'm a good girl. I don't do crime." Well, ok, she might have 'liberated' her neighbor's paper once or twice, but that doesn't count, does it? It was left there all day and she found it after work, so that's more like.... fostering an abandoned paper. Of course. Absently, forgetting the caliber of her company as she grows more comfortable with him, she quickly sucks the butter from three fingers before she wipes them with her napkin. "How's the sandwich? Did I do good?" "Very good," Leo comments. "And who knows, I might get you to go over the speed limit in an expensive car, and other naughty things that will gain you a scolding. One never...really...knows." Leo smirks at that, finishing off the last bite of his sandwich. He cleans his own fingers and mouth with the napkin before lifting his coffee for a sip. "I forgot about my coffee by the way, so let's make that excellent." Fern finishes off her sandwich as well, now adding full to happy and relaxed. "Good, I'm happy that you like it." The plate and napkin get exchanged for her own coffee, and she sits back again. "So, what you're saying is that you're a nefarious character that's gonna try and corrupt me? Momma told me to watch out for boys like you." She's clearly amused, adding, "I'm tougher than I look, you know. And I don't fight fair." A soft mmmm, "I wouldn't call myself nefarious. I mean, if fast cars is the worse..not like I'm thinking of knocking over banks or hiring a hit man." Leo chuckles at that. "And just how tough are you? I'd be very, very interested in finding out," Leo suggests in a low tone. For the second time in their brief acquaintance, Leo has succeeded in bringing a blush to Fern's cheeks, whether it be from the words or the timbre of his voice. But, suddenly, she's hyper aware of the warmth where their arms touch lightly, and she leans forward to set down her cup and break the contact. Her voice remains light and airy as she responds, "You ought to be hoping you never find out." This time, Fern doesn't sit back, but she looks up at the clock on the wall. "I should probably get going. It's not good to take the subway too late." "Uh-huh. And that is seriously not running," Leo says with humor. But he does rise long enough to pull a business card from his back pocket and then sits back down. He holds it out to you. It has his full name: Leopold Alexander Luthor, along with his cell and Academy of Tomorrow e-mail addy. The corners have subdued gold markings, along with a gold circle with a gold L within it. Beneath the contact information if one feels and studies it enough, there is a raised shield pattern, like the Superman shield without an S. "Let me know when you are free for that park trip, perhaps this Sunday?" Fern accepts the card, looking at it a moment, before she slips her phone out of her skirt pocket. A few hits of her thumb, and she's dialing a number. When Leo's phone starts to ring, she thumbs her own phone off, and the ringing stops. "Now you have my number, too," she says, looking up to him with a smile. "Yeah, Sunday would be fun. Text me when you get a chance." She reaches down, snagging her bag with one hand, pulling it up into her lap and flipping it open so she can rummage inside, tucking away the card, then pulling out a well worn wallet. At least no moths flutter out when she opens it to pull out a five, so she can leave it for her sandwich and coffee. Leo holds a hand up, "On me. I'd feel downright villainy if it wasn't. It's the proper thing for a man to do when he invites a beautiful young woman out. Especially when she makes him laugh, and appreciate getting up in the morning." Leo smirks a little at that, "Seriously though, on me. My Father would rake me over hot coals if I let a young lady pay when I invited her out." Fern stops with the bill pulled halfway out, looking to Leo. "I...." she stops the automatic protest, pausing, then switching to, "Thank you." She stands, shouldering her bag and turning to flash him a smile. "I had fun." Leaving it simply at that, she backs up a step. "I'll talk to you soon, then." Category:Log